


Saviour

by afterandalasia



Series: Femslash Drabbletag 6 [17]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dark One Emma, F/F, Fate & Destiny, Femslash Drabbletag 6, Ficlet, Introspection, POV Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Post-Episode: s04e22-s04e23 Operation Mongoose, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4609941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina knows darkness when she sees it, the innate and the invading. She is determined not to let Emma succumb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saviour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notherhappyending](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/gifts).



The Emma she remembers was cynical, and damaged, but never broken. She feared becoming the monster that Gold tried to make her, and fought to stay good, for all that she burned with anger.

Regina knows that fire. It is so easy to give in.

But that is not Emma’s darkness.

This is not the flowering of some long-dormant hatred, the ignition of the past. This is forced, bitter, terrible, and everything that Emma wanted to spare Regina.

It will kill her.

Regina will not allow it. Her hands become fists, and her anger turns outwards. The Dark Swan will fall, and Emma will rise from its ashes.

They will live.


End file.
